Gundam Reconguista in G
is a 2014 anime television series created by Yoshiyuki Tomino. It is his first major Gundam project since the 2005-2006 ''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation film trilogy and debuted in Fall 2014. It is set in the Correct Century, the era set after the Universal Century and Correct Century, and follows the adventures of a pilot trainee named Bellri Zenam in the Capital Guard, an organization protecting a space elevator. Synopsis The Universal Century, a history marked by space colonization and space warfare, has passed. Humanity's prosperity has ushered in a new era of global peace known as the Regild Century. Bellri Zenam, a pilot training with the Capital Guard, is chosen by the G-Self-a highly maneuverable Mobile Suit of unknown origin, operable only by a select few—to embark on a journey that will change the course of the Regild Century forever.Gundam Reconguista in G on Viewster Episodes Comprehensive Episode Listing of Gundam Reconguista in G episodes Characters Capital Army/Capital Guard/Capital Territory *Bellri Zenam"Reconguista in G" theatrical previews begin in August, to be followed by streaming and a TV run! Plus a new trailer! *Noredo Nug *Nobell *Luin Lee *Manny Ambassada *Dellensen Samatar *Kerbes Yoh *Wilmit Zenam *Becker Shadam *Cumpa Rusita *Barara Peor *Gel Trimedestus Nug *Jugan Meinstron *Gelgiss Shiba Amerian Army/Pirate Corps *Aida Surugan *Gusion Surugan *Cahill Saint *Klim Nick *Mick Jack *Happa *Steer *Donyell Tos *Executive Officer *Gisela *Adams Smith *Clem Moa *Maki Sole *Jama Delia *Ressel Blanc *Annette Sora *Medi Susun *Kiran Kim *Luan *Oliver *Zuchini Nicchini Towasanga *Noutu Dorette *Raraiya Akuparl *Mashner Hume *Turbo Brockin *Rockpie Getty *Ringo Lon Giamanotta *Gavan Magdala *Flaminia Kalle *Lorucca Biskes *Miraji Barbaros *Jean Byeon Hazm Venus Globe *La Gu *Elle Kind G-IT Laboratory *Kia Mbeki *Chickara Dual *Kun Soon *Rosenthal Kobashi *Flaminia Kalle *Yaan Zishar Mechanic Capital Army/Capital Guard/Capital Territory Mobile Weapons *Bifron *CAMS-02 Catsith *CAMS-03 Elf Bullock **CAMS-03P Elf Bullock Mass Production Type *CAMS-04 Wuxia *CAMS-05 Mack Knife **CAMS-05P Mack Knife Mass Production Type *Elf Bull *G-Rach *Recten **Recksnow *VGMM-Git01 Kabakali *Yggdrasill *YG-111 Gundam G-Self **YG-111 Gundam G-Self Atmospheric Pack **YG-111 Gundam G-Self Space Pack Vehicles and Support Units *Bruzin *Doubey *F-Rug *Garanden *Langebein Gondwan Vehicles and Support Units *Garanden Amerian Army/Pirate Corps Mobile Weapons *Armorzagan *GH-001 Grimoire *Hecate *Jahannam *G-Rach *Moran *MSAM-033 Gundam G-Arcane *MSAM-034 Jahannam Space Type **MSAM-034a Jahannam Space Type Klim Nick Custom *MSAM-YM03 Montero *Neodu *Trinity *VGMM-Gf10 Gundam G-Lucifer *VGMM-La01a Dharma *VGMM-La01b Dahack *YG-111 Gundam G-Self **YG-111 Gundam G-Self Assault Pack **YG-111 Gundam G-Self Atmospheric Pack **YG-111 Gundam G-Self High Torque Pack **YG-111 Gundam G-Self Perfect Pack **YG-111 Gundam G-Self Reflector Pack **YG-111 Gundam G-Self Space Pack **YG-111 Gundam G-Self Tricky Pack *Zansgatt Vehicles and Support Units *Belay *Crocodile-class *Fry-Schop *Gavial-class *Ladle *Megafauna *Rattle-Python *Salamandra-class *Viper Viper-class Towasanga Mobile Weapons *Elmoran *Gaitrash *Moran **Moran Rockpie Getty Custom *Neodu *YG-111 Gundam G-Self **YG-111 Gundam G-Self Atmospheric Pack *Zacks Vehicles and Support Units *Alincato *Guinea Bissau *Knossos-class Venus Globe Mobile Weapons *Poligit *Zansgatt *Z'Gocky Vehicles and Support Units *Kashiba Mikoshi G-IT Laboratory Mobile Weapons *Conque de Venus *Grod *Mazraster *Re G-IT *VGMM-Gb03 Gaeon *VGMM-Gf10 Gundam G-Lucifer *VGMM-Sc02 Gastima *Z'Gocky Vehicles and Support Units *Full Moon Ship *Triplet Hermes Foundation Vehicles and Support Units *Crescent Ship Other *RMS-117 Galbaldy β *RGM-89 Jegan *RGM-119 Jamesgun *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RMS-099 Rick Dias *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-09R Rick Dom *MSM-03 Gogg *MSM-04 Acguy *MSM-07 Z'Gok *AMX-109 Capule Production Yoshiyuki Tomino returns as both director and writer. The character designs are done by former Studio Ghibli animator Kenichi Yoshida, who had previously worked with Tomino on ∀ Gundam and Overman King Gainer. The mechanical designers are Akira Yasuda, Ippei Gyōbu, and Kimitoshi Yamane. The music score is by Yugo Kanno. Release Gundam Reconguista in G is the first Gundam television series to air on a late night time slot as well as run co-currently with another Gundam television series, Gundam Build Fighters Try. Madman Entertainmen simulcasts the series in Australia and New Zealand via AnimeLabGundam Reconguista in G on AnimeLab whereas Viewster simulcasts the series in English and German subtitles in Europe.. The official and legal North American stream was made available on GundamInfo's YouTube channel, with the first episode uploaded on February 26, 2015.Gundam Reconguista in G on GundamInfo and each episode added every Thursday 23:00 Eastern Standard Time (Friday 03:00 GMT). On the 25th of July, 2015, Anime Limited announced at their panel at MCM Manchester Comic Con that the first part of the UK and Ireland release of Gundam Reconguista in G will be in December, it will have Japanese audio and English subtitles.Anime Limited Industry Panel - MCM Manchester (25th July 2015) HD Gallery Reconguista in G Promo Poster.jpg New Gundam in Gundam Reconguista in G.jpg Gundam Reconguista in G Promo.jpg NewType Cover GundamReco.jpg|Gundam G-Self on cover of NewType Magazine G-Reco Promo Video Screenshots.jpg Gundam Reconguista in G story and Characters.jpg 64474024201407111702313877007835180 000.jpg 64474024201407111702313877007835180 001.jpg Gundam Reconguista in G old suits 2.jpg Gundam Reconguista in G old suits.jpg Gundam Reconguista in G scan 1.2.jpg Gundam Reconguista in G scan 1.1.jpg R.C 1014 world.jpg|R.C. 1014 Worldmap elfbull-bullockbio.jpg G-RECO 01.jpg G-RECO 02.jpg G-RECO 03.jpg G-RECO 04.jpg G-RECO 05.jpg G-RECO 06.jpg G-RECO 07.jpg G-RECO 08.jpg G-RECO 09.jpg G-RECO 10.jpg G-RECO 11.jpg G-RECO 12.jpg G-RECO 13.jpg G-RECO 14.jpg G-RECO 15.jpg G-RECO 16.jpg G-RECO 17 18.jpg G-RECO 19 20.jpg G-RECO 21 22.jpg G-reco sfs.jpg G-reco vehicles.jpg Video See Also *Gundam Reconguista in G: From the Past to the Future *Gundam Reconguista in G (manga) *High Grade Reconguista in G Trivia *"Reconguista" comes from the Spanish/Portuguese word "Reconquista" which means "Reconquest". Tomino altered the spelling because he wanted a hard "G" sound. This again alludes to the location of the Capital Territory, South America. "MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM 35th Anniversary Project Reception, 2014-03-20". Gundam 35th. Reconquest refers to the 800 year period on the Iberian peninsula. "G" refers to the ground.Explanation in NEO Magazine *It wasn't until the 16th episode, that the term "Gundam" was used in dialogue. *''Gundam Reconguista in G'' is the first Gundam television series since ∀ Gundam that does not use cold opens. *''Gundam Reconguista in G'' was ranked first in Sony Computer Entertainment's initial rankings of anime debuting in Fall 2014.Crunchyroll *In the January 2015 issue of NewType Magazine, Gundam Reconguista in G was ranked the third best series, tenth most streamed and fourth most watched.SGCafe *When episode 16 was first uploaded by GundamInfo on Friday June 12, 2015, the title of the video was misspelled as "Belri's War". It was corrected on June 18.YouTube *The space elevator featured in Gundam Reconguista in G is believed to be referred to in ∀ Gundam by Quoatl in episode 33, "Captured Manuipich", while speaking with Sid Munzer. References External Links *Official Website (Japanese)